


Succinct and Saccharine

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Boners, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Men Crying, One True Pairing, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: A series of EdWin fluffy cuteness. All chapters will be related and developed to be sequential, but there will be no outside filler outside of Edward and Winry's relationship. I don't know where I'm going with it. I guess we will see.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, I’ll tell her!” Edward Elric called out to Granny Pinako as he shut the front door behind him, stepping out onto the wooden deck of the Rockbell residence. He stopped for a moment before heading down the steps, breathing in the fresh country air. He was getting too used to the dank city air in Central; the fresh air was a rare treat for him. He walked down the stairs, bending down for a moment to pet Den, the dog’s, head. This earned him a cheerful bark as he continued off the porch.

Ed walked through the grass to the small shed where Winry sometimes worked on her automail. She hadn’t come in for dinner, and Granny had asked Ed to go check on her. Edward stopped a few feet from the door, his ears straining to hear any activity coming from inside. He didn’t hear tools clanking, screws falling, or Winry cursing to herself as she worked. Edward opened the door to the shed, poking his head inside. 

Winry wasn’t working. She was sitting on the floor rather than at her work bench, her legs crossed Indian style. When Ed stepped inside the shed, she raised her eyes to him and waved her hand weakly. Ed closed the door behind him, lowering himself to sit on the floor next to her. He could sense that something wasn’t right with Winry. She had missed dinner, and she hadn’t even been out here working, but sitting on the floor. Ed nudged his shoulder against hers’ lightly. “Granny made stew.” He told her.

Winry laughed softly. “She always does, when you come home. She knows it’s your favorite.”

Ed grinned. “Well, it still tastes good, ev-“

“Even though it has milk in it.” Winry joined him in completely his sentence, the two of them ending in unison. Edward laughed; Winry knew him all too well. Her mouth was laughing along with him, but behind her blue eyes, he saw a different emotion. His laughing tapered off to nothing, and Winry’s followed. His eyes remained locked with hers- he didn’t dare look away. Winry’s mouth opened slightly as if to say something, but she snapped it shut again. She moved to stand up, but Ed reached out and grabbed her arm with his automail hand.

“Winry.” He breathed quietly. “What were you doing out here?”

Winry leaned back, her legs now bent in front of her. She exhaled deeply, and then in a sudden motion, Ed felt her body lunge towards him. He fell backwards from the force of it, feeling her hands wrap loosely around his neck and finding his own hands wrap her torso. He could feel her breath in the crook of his neck, her body angled with one leg woven between his and the other on the side of his body. She moved her hands down so that they gripped his shirt tightly at the chest. A few locks of her hair had landed on his face, but he didn’t brush them off. Her hair smelled the same as it always had; like daffodils and baby powder.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Winry finally said, propping herself up, her hands on the floor on either side of Edward. Now, the bottoms of her hair brushed his cheeks fully, tickling them. She stared into his eyes intently, her face soft and supple.

“I know. But we have to get our bodies back.” Ed’s eyes didn’t leave hers, even when hers began to water. They looked like blue oceans, expectant tears rippling over her irises like a current. He moved his human hand up to her cheek, cupping it tenderly. “Please don’t cry.”

Winry bit her lip, rolling her body off of him and sitting up. She hugged her knees to her chest, not making a sound. Ed sat up next to her and nudged her with his shoulder again. She looked at him, and surprisingly, her eyes had dried. He had expected to see tears spilling over the edge, by her reaction. “Come on, Granny will heat up some stew for you.” Ed stood, reaching out his automail hand to help Winry up. She took it, and began following him to the door.

“Ed?”

“Hmm?”

Winry was stopped short behind him, and she moved before Ed could even finish turning to face her. She stepped towards him quickly, her hand gripping his automail arm and her lips pressing against his. Edward’s eyes closed at her touch, his own lips melding with hers. His human hand found the side of her torso as he absorbed the warmth radiating from their intimate contact. A small sigh escaped Ed’s mouth as Winry pulled out of the kiss- his lips already feeling cold and empty from the loss of hers. Winry’s face was flushed, and Edward could feel his cheeks burning, as well. He stared at Winry, her eyes looking down at the floor instead of at him.

Ed realized that his hand was still resting on Winry’s side, so he quickly pulled it away and instead grabbed her hand from his automail arm. He wove his fingers through hers and gave her hand a light squeeze. “Ready to go inside?” He asked her, refusing to talk about their kiss. Winry nodded, and Ed led her by the hand outside of the shed. When they reached the top of the porch, he let go of her hand and opened the front door, letting Winry walk inside first.

“About time!” Granny called from the kitchen. “Get lost on your way there, Shorty?”

Ed’s cheeks burned again, this time with resentment. A snide remark about Granny’s own height danced on the tip of his tongue, but he held his words. Winry gave him a small smile before walking past him, into the kitchen. 

“Thanks for coming to get me, Ed.”

“Any time.”

“Now you take care of your brother, Ed.” Granny told him.

“I will, Granny. See you soon, okay?” Ed waved to her before heading onto the front porch, where Winry was standing to say her goodbyes. Alphonse was running around on the front yard with Den, his armor clanking against Den’s automail when the dog jumped on him.

“See you soon, Winry.” Ed told her, taking a few steps past her.

“See you, Ed. Be safe, okay?”

Edward paused at the top step, sighing deeply. He glanced at his brother, who was still distracted by Den. He placed his suitcase down on the porch and spun around, stepping towards Winry. “Listen, Winry.” His voice was hushed, and he took a deep breath. Winry stared at him expectantly, surprised by him. “I am going to miss you just as much as you miss me, okay?” he felt his face growing hot. “So…So I don’t want you to feel alone in this, okay?” His words sounded harsh and angry, but it was all he could manage without getting too embarrassed about what he was saying.

“Oh, Ed.” Winry laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found their way around her torso, and he held onto her tightly. Ed felt her lips brush his cheek briefly. “You and Al come home safe, okay?”

“We will. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and Alphonse returned home a few months later, Alphonse still without a body, and Edward missing an arm and a leg. The brothers walked up the steps of the Rockbell’s porch together, and Ed knocked on the door. Den began to bark loudly, and Granny opened the door, shushing the dog as she did so. She looked up at the brothers, adjusting her glasses as she gave them each a once-over. “It’s late, boys. Come on inside.”

The brothers followed her inside, Alphonse following Granny into the kitchen to see if she needed any help with anything. Edward took their suitcase upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He paused at the top of the staircase, looking down both sides of the hallway. To his left was Granny’s room and a guest room. Directly in front of him was the bathroom. To his right, there was another guest room and Winry’s bedroom. Edward set the suitcase outside of the guest room to the right, and glanced down the hall to Winry’s bedroom. A light was still on, despite the late hour.

Edward found himself in front of Winry’s door, knocking on it softly. He knocked twice without receiving an answer. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Winry was asleep on her bed, still in her clothes. The light was on and automail parts were scattered across her desk, except for a wrench, which was resting on top of her nightstand. Edward chuckled to himself, and crept across the floor. He flicked off the light so that only the moon illuminated the bedroom through the window. He gingerly bent down and lifted Winry’s body slightly, enough to pull the blanket from under her. 

He laid her back down, pulling the blanket over her body, up to her chin.   
Winry slept soundly, her mouth slightly parted. Her long hair was strewn about the pillow messily, and her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Ed leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, before whispering, “Goodnight, Winry.” He crept back across the floor, a floorboard creaking loudly and stopping him in his tracks halfway across the room. He heard a stirring behind him, and turned his head back to Winry.

Her eyes fluttered and her limbs stretched out, and then she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Ed?” She murmured sleepily, clearly unsure if she was imagining him being there.

“Hey, we just got back. It’s pretty late. You fell asleep with your light on, so I came in thinking you might still be up. Sorry for waking you.” Edward willed himself to shut up, but he just kept on talking. He felt awkward and embarrassed, knowing that Winry must be thinking he was a creep for waking up and finding him in her bedroom. “I-I just put the blankets over you. You know, it gets cold at night sometimes, and-“

“Stop blabbering and get over here, would you?” Winry cut him off, her smile radiating through the dimly lit room.

Ed obliged, walking across the floor and sitting on the edge of her bed. Winry leaned forward and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck carelessly. Ed rubbed his hand over her back lightly, grateful that she wasn’t questioning his intentions. When they pulled out of the hug, Winry patted the space next to her on the bed. “Lie down with me?”

Ed felt his face growing warm, but he got up and walked around the bed, lying down on the empty side. He lay on his back, even though Winry had rolled over to face him. He had laid down in Winry’s bed a million times before- and he wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that they had kissed, or that they were both teenagers now, but he felt nervous lying with her now. His heart began to beat faster and there was an unfamiliar fluttering in his chest.

“Is something wrong?” Winry finally asked him.

Edward looked at her. Why did he look at her? Her eyes were wide and questioning, full of concern. She looked so genuine and innocent, and Ed tried to voice his concerns, but only ended up blabbering like a fool again. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just…It’s been a while since…I don’t know. Since we’ve even seen each other, before the last time we were here. And things kind of feel the same, but then other things feel different. And then you kissed me…And I wanted to ask why, but I didn’t, and then I come in here and I woke you up and I didn’t mean to and-“

“Ed!” Winry’s voice was loud enough to shut Ed up immediately. He groaned, his face feeling as hot as an oven. Since when did Winry turn him into a stammering fool? Winry’s eyes were locked onto his with determination, her own cheeks slightly flushed. “Of course it’s been a while; you and Alphonse were gone for two years before you came back again! Of course things change Edward, we grew up. But that doesn’t mean will still don’t know each other like we used to!” Winry’s face grew even redder, but she still didn’t move her eyes away from Edward’s. “And I kissed you…I kissed you because I love you, you damn idiot!”

Ed felt his breath catch at her admission; he had to remind himself to breath as Winry’s eyes grew wet and tears began to spill down her cheeks. Still, she didn’t look away from Ed. He still hadn’t fully processed what she had said as he instinctively pulled her into his arms, wanting to comfort her. She wasn’t crying loudly, or sobbing. She didn’t seem to be hurt, or upset. Was she crying from relief? Was she crying because of the feelings that she had confessed?

“I-I love you, Winry.” Ed finally choked out; feelings that he had harbored for years finally manifesting into words. Words that had been exchanged, and were shared mutually. The fluttering in his chest tapered off, becoming a dull tingle of relief and excitement. He felt his body relax against Winry’s. He didn’t have any more words, and apparently, neither did she. He stayed in her room, holding her, until her breathing slowed again. 

When he was sure that she was sleeping, he moved her so that she was lying on her back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead again, positive that he saw the flicker of a smile dance across her lips as he pulled away. He gingerly rose from the bed, creeping across the floor with greater care this time. He shut the door quietly behind him, leaning his back against it. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering what Winry’s body felt like against his, and hoping that he would be able to feel that close to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if nothing had happened the night before. Edward sat in Winry’s room, on her bed, while she messed around with his automail. She was quiet, her face scrunched up in concentration, as she used various tools to adjust his arm. The only time she spoke was to tell him to move his arm in different positions, or to ask how his arm felt. Finally, she inspected the arm with a satisfied expression and nodded. “Okay, take off your pants.”

“What?” Edward choked, his face growing bright red.

Winry rolled her eyes, knocking her wrench against Ed’s pants legs. A soft clanking echoed from under the fabric. “I need to work on your leg, you pervert.”

“You could have just said that.” Edward muttered, gritting his teeth. 

Although he had been in his underwear many times for Winry to work on his leg, he suddenly felt self-conscious in taking off his pants. He undid the buckle of his pants incredibly slowly, dreading having Winry see him in nothing but his boxers. He pulled his pants down agonizingly slow, and held them in his hands, inconspicuously over his lap. Winry leaned over and began to remove some screws from his leg.

She fussed over his leg just as she had his arm, and Edward quickly lost attention with what she was doing. He moved when she told him to, answered when she asked how something felt, and that was it. He didn’t pay much attention to her actions, until she began working on the very top of his automail. His automail leg reached halfway up his thigh, and when Winry was adjusting those first plates of metal, her hands rested just above the tip of his automail, right on his upper thigh. Edward couldn’t help but notice the warmth of her hand, just inches away from…

Oh, God. He was getting hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried think of every horrid and grotesque thing possible to keep the inevitable from happening. He grunted softly as he felt himself growing erect, despite his best efforts. Winry paused, and Ed opened his eyes to find her staring at him. 

“Did that hurt?” She asked him, to which he shook his head. Her hand was still resting on his thigh, unknowingly teasing him. Winry frowned, finished what she was doing quickly, and then stopped attending to his leg. Her touch still lingered on his thigh. “Alright, I’m done. You can put your pants back on now.” She said with a small laugh.

Ed nodded, but didn’t move to put his pants back on. He was still sporting an aching hard on, and he didn’t dare let Winry see. She gathered up her tools and put them at her desk, looking back at Ed curiously. “Well? Are you going to sit in here in your underwear all day?”

“No.” Ed said quietly, silently begging her to leave the room.

Winry came back over to the bed, jokingly tugging at his pants, which he pressed to his crotch as if his life depended on it. Unfortunately, Winry managed to pull the pants out of his hands, exposing the tent in his pants.  
Winry’s face grew bright red, and she quickly moved her hand back. “I-I’m sorry.” She whispered, her eyes looking down at her own lap. Edward was frozen- half embarrassed and half aroused by her seeing his erection. He swallowed hard, and decided to speak up.

“No, I’m sorry.” He apologized. “It was just, your hand was on my thigh and it…Sorry.” He mumbled, biting his lip with apprehension.

“Ed?”

“Yeah?”

“Can…Can I feel it?” Winry looked up at him then, her eyes wide with fear. 

Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her eyes showed a hint of curiosity behind her apprehension. Edward found himself nodding, though he was afraid. Winry’s hand crept back to his crotch, and her eyes widened as she looked down at him, her hand inches away from his boner.

When her hand cupped his erection, he let out a quiet sigh. He didn’t realized that he had made a sound until Winry asked him, “Am I hurting you?”

Ed shook his head. “N-no. It feels…” He was too embarrassed to finish his sentence. Her touch felt warm, soft- amazing. Her touch felt amazing. He found himself imagining what her hand would feel like touching his bare skin, and he bit his lip, trying to resist arching himself against her hand.

“Does it feel good?” Winry whispered.

“Y-yeah.” Edward replied, sighing softly.

Her hand moved up and down his length, softly rubbing it. Her hand curved around the shape of it, and Edward couldn’t control it as his moved into her touch. He flushed, embarrassed, and the rest of his body grew rigid, trying to suppress his subconscious desires. He found himself leaning towards Winry and pressing their lips together, using his human hand to move her hand away from his crotch. Instead, he threaded their fingers together. He relished in the warmth of her lips against his- a feeling that he had pined over for the last three months.

It was him who pulled out of the kiss, and Winry told him, “I’m sorry if that was weird.”

Ed shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. I promise.” He assured her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I meant what I said last night.”

The words were inches away from Ed’s ear, and he felt a shiver run down his neck as Winry breathed onto it. He answered her honestly, “I meant it, too.”

Edward and Alphonse left early the next morning, before Granny and Winry had even woken up. Ed didn’t tell Winry that they were leaving, knowing that she would have woken up early and fret over their trip, cooking breakfast much too early and costing herself sleep. He felt guilty leaving without saying goodbye, however, so he slipped into her room as Alphonse waited downstairs. He tip-toed to her bed, shaking her awake gently.

“Hmm?” Winry blinked, half asleep, her expression confused.

“Al and I have tickets for the train back to Central. Sorry I didn’t tell you last night, but I didn’t want you getting up early on our account. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

Winry reached up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I’m too tired to be upset with you.” She murmured. “I’ll miss you both. Please be safe.”

“We will, Winry. I…I wish we didn’t have to leave so much.”

“Ed?” Winry pulled out of the hug and locked eyes with him. “You need to take care of Al and get his body back.” She pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss. “I will be here waiting for you, as long as it takes.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Edward returned to Resembool, it had been six months, and he returned alone. Alphonse had stayed behind in Central with Armstrong for his own safety, but Edward had to be allowed to return home, no matter the risk that Scar posed…He need to get his automail repaired. Ed trudged up the steps of the Rockbell home, ready to face the wrath of Winry for ruining his automail yet again.

Winry answered the door with Den by her side, barking incessantly. “Hush, Den.” Winry looked up to see who was at the door, and seeing Ed, she froze. “Edward.” She smiled warmly at him, opening the screen door to let him in. He stepped into the foyer, bending down to give Den a pat on the head before pulling Winry into a hug. When they pulled out of it, he stared at Winry for a long time. Her face looked more mature than he remembered, and her eyes seemed brighter. Edward noticed that her body had become shapelier, and her demeanor seemed calmer. She was a slightly different person than she was six months ago.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call enough.” He told her.

Winry rolled her eyes at him. “You never do. I’m used to it.” She motioned for him to come further into the house. “Are you hungry? Granny is in the city for a few days, but I can cook you something.”

Ed shook his head. “No thanks.”

“Where is Al?” Winry finally asked, finally realizing that he had not simply been lagging behind Ed. “Is he okay?”

Ed nodded. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. He had to stay back for…security reasons. They let me leave because…” Ed looked at Winry sheepishly, pulling off his signature red jacket. He raised his arm to show Winry the damage, and she groaned loudly. 

“Ed!” She scolded him profusely, about how careless he was and how hard she had worked to fix his arm up last time he was here. She griped about how he was always damaging his automail and putting himself in danger. She complained that he needed to grow up and be responsible. Finally, she sighed. “Let’s go upstairs so I can work on it.”

He followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He took his shirt off and laid down on her bed, propping his head up with a pillow. He watched as Winry gathered her tools and moved her chair over to the bed, laying her tools on the end table. She looked at him for a moment silently, studying his face. Edward could tell exactly what she was doing, because he was guilty of doing the same thing to her. Daringly, Ed reached up to hold the nape of her neck with his human hand. He guided her head towards him, bringing their lips together. Her lips were warmth against his, and tasted like cherries. She must have been wearing some kind of lip gloss. Kissing her was like tasting cherry pie. 

Ed pulled out of the kiss slowly, but Winry’s lips found his again. They pressed their lips together in a barrage of quick kisses, both eager to be touching the other. Ed felt Winry’s body moving closer to him, and her hands found his chest. He shivered as her touch grazed his chest, moving down to his stomach. His kiss became deeper, his lips pressing more fervently against Winry’s. Her lips returned the same desire, desperately pushing against Ed’s. He felt himself getting tight in the pants.

The two of them kissed for quite some time, but Winry’s hands never left Ed’s torso, nor did her body move any closer to his. Ed didn’t move his hand from the nap of her neck, afraid of what might happen if he touched her where he was aching to touch her. Eventually, their kisses grew softer and less frequent, until they stopped completely. Winry rested her head on top of Edward’s chest, and he moved his hand down to the small of her back. He absorbed the warmth of her body against his, relaxing underneath the weight of her head.

“I’m glad you’re here, Ed.” Winry murmured.

Ed lightly rubbed her back, feeling relaxed and comfortable lying with her. “I am, too.”

Ed flexed his metal fingers, his automail arm outfitted with shiny, new material. “Feels great, Winry. Thanks for patching me up.”

Winry looked at his arm, admiring her own work and nodding. “Of course, Ed.”

Edward paused thoughtfully before stating, “Mustang told me to get straight back as soon as my automail was fixed, but…” Ed grinned at Winry deviously. “I don’t think staying one extra day would hurt anybody. It’s getting late, anyway.”

Winry’s face lit up at his words, and she smiled back at him gleefully. “Let me cook you dinner, then!”

When Ed nodded in response, Winry took off out of the room. He smiled, satisfied, as he heard her footsteps going down the stairs. In truth, he had planned to lengthen his visit in any way possible. He knew that Alphonse was safe with Armstrong, and an extra day at home wasn’t going to hinder their quest for Al’s body. He had missed Winry more than anything over the last six months, and he wanted to treasure the time that he could spend with her. 

So, he would stay the night. He would have dinner with her. He would cherish every second that he had with her, until he had to continue on his journey. He was no longer the young boy who had become a state alchemist at only twelve. He was now a young man of sixteen, and while his number one priority was getting his brother’s body back, he now saw that he needed to show Winry just how much he cared for her. They both deserved that much from each other.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Ed and Winry ascended the staircase together. Winry lagged a bit behind Ed, and when they got to the top of the stairs, she grabbed his wrist rather roughly. Ed was taken by surprise, stepping backwards and finding that his back met the wall with a soft thud. Winry pushed her body against his, covering him in a soft warmth. His hand found her chin, tilting her face up to kiss her lips.

Ed pressed his lips against hers desperately, her body against his making a fervor course through his veins. He ran his tongue against her lips, asking to enter her mouth. When her mouth opened to him, he explored the orifice greedily, his tongue dancing around Winry’s. When she arched her body closer, pressing her breasts against his chest, Ed moaned into her mouth. He wanted her so badly, but he had to resist.

He pulled out of the deep kiss and placed his hand on Winry’s cheek, forcing himself to look into her eyes. He stared into the pools of blue, knowing that he couldn’t do what he was aching to and then leave the next day. It wouldn’t be right, even though she seemed eager to. “I love you, Winry.” He told her easily. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Winry stared at him, her expression a mixture of appreciation and confusion. “I love you, Ed. That’s why…I want to give myself to you.” She told him.

Her words nearly made him keel over with desire, but he had to keep his wants under control. He forced himself to shake his head. “I can’t, Winry. I wouldn’t feel right doing that with you and then having to leave again.”

“But Ed, I want to show you-“

“Winry, listen to me.” Ed took one of her hands into his human one, and the other into his automail one. Winry didn’t seem to notice the cool metal touching her skin, her eyes still painfully fixed on Ed’s. “I care about you too much to be intimate with you when I need to leave so soon. I don’t want to do something so special with you when I can’t stick around. I don’t want you to feel abandoned, or lonely, or as if I took something from you. So I can’t be with you until I know that I can stay home with you for good.”

Winry’s eyes were watering, and Edward feared that she would begin to cry. He could taste an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Winry spoke before he could voice it. “Edward, you don’t know how much it means to me to know that you care for me.” Winry broke; tears began to stream down her face. “Y-you’ve matured so much, Ed.” She told him. “Just…saying any of that. It shows what a man you’ve become. I’m so grateful that you’re in my life.”

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry tightly, feeling her tears soaking his shirt. He didn’t care. He rubbed her back lightly, holding her close to him. He whispered things that were incoherent even to him, a jumble of comforting words that made no sense. He showered her in warmth and comfort until she finally raised her head again, tears no longer streaming down her face. He gently brushed the hair from her face with his hand, waiting for her to speak.

Winry finally spoke, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. “Will you sleep in my room with me tonight?”

Ed nodded, following her down the hall. In her room, she motioned for him to lie down on the bed. He obeyed, taking off his shirt first and then slipping under the covers. He watched as Winry turned away from him, pulling her shirt off. He could see the back of her bra through the dimly lit room, and couldn’t take his eyes off her. She slipped a nightshirt over her head before slipping off her pants from underneath. He watched as her hands slipped up the nightdress once more, and her bra dropped to the floor. He was still gaping at her as she slid under the covers next to him.

Ed put his arm around Winry, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest, and Ed sighed happily. He watched as her eyes slowly began to close, like a child struggling to stay awake past bedtime. He watched as her eyes became small slits of blue, and then closed completely. Her breathing slowed and still, he kept his eyes on her. Having her so close to him made him feel complete. 

Looking at her, he understood that they were meant to be in each other’s lives. He breathed in deeply, his senses being met with the familiar smell of daffodils and baby powder. As he stared at her, the realization came over him: he wasn’t falling in love with her- he had always been in love with her. Being able to express these feelings for her now just felt like home. He closed his eyes finally, taking another deep breath as he relaxed into sleep. Daffodils and baby powder; that was the smell of home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I'll be able to write a nice fluff that never creeps into the "Explicit" category. 
> 
> Today is not that day.

Nearly another six months passed before Edward and Alphonse returned home. As usual, Winry and Granny had no qualms about how long they were gone, or complaints that they forgot to call. It was late when they arrived back, and Granny went straight to bed. Edward put their suitcase upstairs, and Alphonse followed him into their room. “I’m gonna go talk to Winry for a little bit.”

“Okay, brother.” There was a hint of teasing in Al’s voice.

“What?” He asked his brother, exasperated.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that you two seem to be getting awful close.” Alphonse laughed, making Ed blush.

Still, he went downstairs, finding Winry on the couch. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Winry patted the spot next to her, and Ed sat down. “I missed you.” Winry told him.

“I missed you too.” Ed took her hand into his human one, holding it tightly. It had been too long since he felt the warmth of her hand in his. He studied Winry; her face looked as beautiful as ever, her body had matured. He couldn’t help but stare at her, observing every inch of her body. “Oh-“Edward reached into his pocket, remembering what he had gotten for Winry. He pulled out the small box, holding it out to Winry. “I got you this.”

“Y-you…You didn’t have to get me anything.” Edward understood her shock, why her cheeks were turning bright pink. He had never brought her home a gift before, and she must be surprised that he would now. Still, she opened the box and her cheeks got even pinker when she saw the necklace inside, her lips stretching into a wide smile. “Edward!” She fingered the jewelry, her mouth slightly opened. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Ed reached over and brushed her hair from her neck. “Here, let me put it on.” Winry handed Ed the necklace and turned, pulling her hair to one side. Ed clumsily fiddled with the latch- why did they make these things so tiny? Finally, Ed got the necklace on. Winry turned back, her hand still touching the necklace, smiling. Her eyes were sparkling as bright as jeweled heart on her chest.

“Thank you, Ed.” Winry kissed him earnestly, bringing her hands up to rest on Ed’s shoulders. Ed’s hands rested on her torso, and he realized that she was moving closer to him as her breasts met his chest. He slowly inched his hands down to her thighs, and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. A moan escaped his lips as she pressed down against his manhood, making him grow erect. His face grew warm, embarrassed at the sound, but it only made Winry grind against him some more.

He didn’t object as Winry moved her lips to his neck, nipping and sucking gently. He heard himself exhaling deeply, and realized that he was buckling his hips against her. Winry’s hand found its way down to his crotch, giving his package a light squeeze. Another sigh escaped his lips, and Winry moved off of his lap, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He closed his eyes as Winry unbuckled his belt and inched his pants down. He felt her running her hand over the fabric of his underwear, and he bit his lip, trying to suppress the moan building in his throat.

Winry released his member from beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs, and he felt her hand begin to pump his length. He gasped, opening his eyes as her mouth enveloped his member. He moaned loudly, bringing his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. The last thing he wanted was to wake Granny or draw Al’s attention. Winry’s head bobbed as she sucked him off, her blonde hair falling in front of her face. Her breasts shook and bobbed along with her head, and Edward found himself moaning her name quietly.

She looked up at him at the sound of her name, and Ed enjoyed the intimacy of their eye contact. He reached down to where Winry’s free hand was resting on his thigh, and he gingerly held onto her hand. She wove their fingers together, gripping his hand lightly. Ed closed his eyes again, feeling himself nearing orgasm. He grunted and whispered, “I’m going to cum.” As he held onto her hand tighter.

Winry took this as some sort of call to action, and increased the speed at which she bobbed her head. Edward’s breathing began to clip and he gripped Winry’s hand even tighter. When he began to cum, his body contracted and he let out a moan before he could stop himself. He panted, releasing into Winry’s mouth. His orgasm plateaued with a low grunt, his chest rising and falling at an abnormal speed. Never had he felt such ecstasy.

Winry left the room for a moment, which gave Ed time to compose himself and conceal his member back in his pants. When she returned, she easily slipped under his waiting arm on the couch, snuggling against him. Ed kissed the top of her head, his arm holding onto her tightly. Winry looked up at Ed, her blue eyes immersive as ever. “Did I do a good job?”

Edward almost wanted to chuckle; she was looking at him like a child asking for approval from her teacher. Granted, Ed had nothing to compare her actions to except for his own hand. “Winry, that felt amazing.” He told her honestly, bringing his lips to hers. He wondered for a moment where she had learned to do that, but quickly pushed the thought from his head. He knew that they had an unspoken commitment to wait for each other, and that Winry would uphold that for as long as it took. When he pulled his lips away from her, his hand found her cheek, cupping it tenderly. Each time he looked at her, she seemed to become even more beautiful. “God, I missed you, Winry.”

Ed pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in the smell of daffodils and baby powder, feeling nothing but the warmth of Winry’s body against his. He heard Winry whisper, “I love you, Ed.” And he didn’t realize just how vulnerable he felt until he heard those words.

“I love you so much.” He felt tears in his eyes, but he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hold them back. “I can’t wait until I can come home to you for good.”

Winry pulled from the hug, placing both hands on either side of Edward’s face. She stared at him, and Ed saw that her own eyes were wet. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep himself from crying, but the tears spilled over onto his cheeks, and onto Winry’s hands. “I’m s-sor-“he was unable to finish his apology before Winry yanked him into another hug, her body beginning to shake as her own tears began to fall.

He gripped onto Winry tightly, as if he would never hold her again. He allowed himself to lament, crying with her without embarrassment. He was always strong in front of her, but he allowed her to see him exposed and defenseless for the first time in sixteen years. They fell apart in each other’s arms, holding each other as if they would never let go.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward woke up to the sound of Alphonse’s armor clanking on the staircase. He blinked, feeling a heaviness on his chest and a pleasant warmth all over his body. When his vision became clear, he found himself on the couch, Winry asleep, lying in between his legs with her head on his chest. His face grew bright red and he quickly shook Winry awake. “Wake up, Winry. We fell asleep downstairs-“

It was too late. Alphonse walked into the room as Winry was sitting up in between Ed’s legs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Hmm?” She murmured.  
Alphonse froze in the doorway for a moment before quickly backing up. 

“S-Sorry. I didn’t know you uh, slept down here. I’ll be in the kitchen!” Alphonse rushed to the kitchen, leaving Ed and Winry to collect themselves.

Edward groaned, sitting up. “I am going to hear about this for the rest of my life.” He said, though a small smile was playing at his lips. “How the hell did we fall asleep down here?”

Winry shrugged, yawning. “You’re really comfy, Ed.”

Ed blushed lightly, standing and holding out his hand to Winry. He helped her up, and then led her into the kitchen. To his horror, he found Granny sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. “Have a nice sleep, kids?” She asked, an amused smile painting her face. Oh, great. She must have seen them asleep together on her way into the kitchen this morning. 

Edward blushed furiously, and he saw Winry’s face turning red, as well. “It wasn’t like that-“Ed stammered.

“We were up talking and-“Winry began to add, before Granny began laughing loudly. Alphonse giggled, as well, causing both Ed and Winry to grow even redder.

“I always knew you two lovebirds would end up-“

Edward and Winry simultaneously snapped, “Granny, STOP!” 

“Well, that was embarrassing.” Winry said as she screwed a new piece onto Ed’s automail arm. The pair had rushed through breakfast and took solace in going upstairs for Winry to work on Ed’s automail. Breakfast had given them enough teasing from Granny and Alphonse to last them the rest of their lives, and then some.

“You can say that again.” Ed agreed heartily.

“That was embarrassing.” Winry repeated, looking at Ed with a wide grin.  
Edward laughed at her silly grin, reaching out with his human hand to brush the hair from her face. He tried to tuck the strands behind her ear, but some slipped out and fell back onto her face. Winry left them there, leaning forward and kissing Edward’s lips lightly before continuing on his automail. He closed his eyes and relaxed, falling into a half-sleep, the only sound in the room being the metallic clanking of metal against his arm. 

“Ed.” Winry murmured after a while, bringing Ed to full consciousness.   
He opened his eyes, finding her putting her tools away. “Sorry, I was resting my eyes.”

Winry laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. “You mean napping.” She sat on the bed next to him, trailing her fingers along his hair. She gently smoothed his bangs before lying down next to him, resting her head on his chest. She craned her neck up to him, prompting him to kiss her. His lips met hers with softness, but hers were more zealous. Ed adapted to her emotion, kissing her with the intensity she seemed to desire.

Ed found himself on top of her, hovering over her body as their kisses became less formulated and more disheveled. Ed slipped his hand in between her legs, rubbing her delicately through the fabric of her pants. She buckled into his touch, which encouraged him to put more pressure on her sex. Winry let out a soft moan, and Ed pulled away from their kiss to unbutton her pants and slide them down with her underwear. He rolled his body to the side, slipping his hand onto her bare sex. His fingers were met with her wet, warmth folds, and he knew that he had found her clitoris when she gasped quietly.

Ed rubbed the area softly, making small circles with the tips of his fingers. Winry pressed herself into his touch. He watched her as he began to rub faster, her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. One hand rested on Ed’s automail hand, the other on her stomach. Small sounds were emerging from her lips, and Ed moved his hand down to slip a finger inside of her. She gasped as he did, though it slid in easily. Her folds were slippery. He added a second finger, feeling his fingertips brush against something rush that made Winry gasp his name aloud.

“Here?” He asked her, curving his fingers to press the area.

“Y-Yes.” Winry gasped, buckling at his touch.

Ed continued to curve his fingers up, pressing gently on the area. He used his thumb to rub her button, and he watched as Winry began to unravel at his touch. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers, and her pelvis nudge forward. Her mouth opened, a gasp turning into a moan. She moaned his name, and Ed continued to focus on the area as she rode out her orgasm. 

When her body had relaxed and she was panting, her arm resting over her eyes, Ed pulled his fingers from her. She shivered lightly as he did. He gingerly pulled her underwear back up, and then her pants. He buttoned them carefully before lying next to her. Her juices were still coating his fingers, and he wasn’t sure what to do, so he quickly wiped them on his pant leg before pulling Winry into his arms.

“Oh, Ed.” Winry murmured, burying her face in his chest.  
It was on the tip of Ed’s tongue to ask if he had done a good job, but her reactions had already answered that question. He held Winry close, wondering if she saw the same disheveled, disarrayed ardor in him the night before. He hadn’t been aware that showing pleasure was such an intimate feat until he was able to witness Winry unfold to his touch, showing him the inward most of her feelings. 

He held her tightly, listening to her panting dissipate. With every breath she took, every time he felt her chest rise and fall, he felt as if new life was being pushed into him. His heart swelled at the sight of her, and he decided at that moment that as long as he was still breathing, Winry would never have to feel alone.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello?”

“Hey, Winry, it’s-“

“Edward?” There was worry in Winry’s voice. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is Alphonse hurt?”

“What? No!” Edward rolled his eyes, though Winry couldn’t see him over the phone. “I just…Called to see how you’re doing, and let you know that we’re okay.” Edward was met by moments of silence and he finally asked, “Hello?”

“You’re calling just to check in?” Winry confirmed.

“Yeah.”

“Edward Elric, you’ve astonished me yet again. But, we’re all fine. Same as always, Ed.”

Ed laughed heartily and told her, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Winry paused. “Everything is okay? Your automail is okay?”

“Yes, Winry.” Ed said in a sing-song tone. “Hey, is Granny around?”

“No, why?”

Edward smiled to himself and requested, “Then, could you…could you tell me that you love me?”

Ed knew that she blushing, he could tell by the silence on the other end of the line. He would bet that she was standing in the kitchen, hair half up in a pony-tail, leaning against the paneled wall- “I love you, Edward Elric.”

Ed felt his heart palpitate at her words, and he sighed happily. “I love you, Winry Rockbell.”

As Edward and Alphonse hiked the trail to the Rockbell residence, Edward noticed the blur of a figure sitting under a tree, at the edge of the river bed. He held his hand above his eyes to block the sun, squinting in the direction. Sure enough, the figure was Winry. Ed cleared his throat and told Al, “I’ll meet you at the house, alright?”

Alphonse turned and followed Ed’s gaze to the river, laughing when he saw why his brother wanted to stop. “See you, brother.” He said, still laughing.  
Ed ignored Al’s mocking, stepping off the path and instead heading down to the river. As he got closer to Winry, he realized that she was propped up against the tree, asleep. Ed laughed quietly, kneeling down in front of her. 

He watched her for a moment, the way her chest would rise and fall, and her hair would move lightly in the succinct breeze. Ed reached out with his human hand, brushing her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. “Winry…” He whispered. “Hey, Winry.”

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, and she wasted no time lunging at him, arms wrapping around him tightly. He flew backwards, her landing on top of him. “Hey, watch it! You’ll push us right into the river!” He joked. His laughter was silenced by Winry propping herself up on her elbows, her face inches above his. The expression on her face was serious as she studied him, the jeweled necklace he had brought her last time he came home dangling between them. Ed moved his hand to her face, cupping her cheek as he pulled her in for a brief kiss. “Are you studying me, Winry?” He asked her.

Winry nodded, a serious expression still painting her face. “I missed you, Ed.” She told him.

Ed gently thumbed her cheek, staring at the various shades of blue speckles in her eyes. “I missed you, Winry.” He told her. “Do you know what helped me while I was out missing you?” Winry shook her head in earnest. Ed took a deep breath and told her honestly, “Knowing that there was someone out there missing me just the same.”

Winry’s face grew softer at his words, and tears rippled inside her ocean-blue eyes. “Ed…” She murmured, at a loss for words.

Ed sat up, moving his arms to Winry’s legs and positioning her so that she was straddling him. Slowly, he brought his lips to the corner of her mouth, giving her a small peck. He then pulled away, doing the same thing to the opposite corner of her mouth, making her giggle. Finally, he brought their lips together, kissing her passionately. Winry returned his fervor, her hands running up and down his torso as she shifted on top of his lap.

Ed felt his pants tighten as Winry grinded against him, and he moaned into her mouth. He opened Winry’s mouth with his own, desperately fighting to touch her tongue with his. Her tongue swirled around his as she pulled out of the deep kiss, a small trail of their saliva still hanging between their lips. Ed swallowed the trail with his mouth, bringing their lips together again. His dick was absolutely aching- her center grinding against him was almost too much to bear. 

Breathing heavily, he pulled from the kiss to compose himself. He took a deep breath, tenderly running his hands over her torso. “I want you so bad, Winry.” He murmured.

Winry leaned in close, her lips nearly on top of his. “You can have me, Ed.” She whispered, her words tickling his lips.

Ed groaned, biting his lip and shaking his head. “You know that I can’t. I wouldn’t feel right about it.”

Winry anchored herself against him again, a small pout at her lips. “But, Ed…I want you too…”

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait.” He whispered in her ear. “When we finally make love…it’ll be…amazing.” He didn’t know whether he was more trying to encourage himself or Winry on the idea of waiting.

Winry cupped both of her hands to Edward’s cheeks, staring at him intently. “I know it will, Ed.” She brought her lips to his briefly, and Edward absorbed the terse warmth. “Every time you touch me, it’s amazing. Every time I look into your eyes, it’s amazing. Everything about you is amazing, Edward.”

Ed felt a lump rising in his throat at her words, and he covered it by bringing his lips to hers, her touch giving him the ability to swallow it easily. They moved, mouth against mouth for a bit, his fingers moving up to run through her hair. Her hands remained on his cheeks, and Ed took comfort in it. When their barrage of kisses ended, she stared at him once more. Ed heard his own voice, though he didn’t register the words that were coming out of his mouth. “Mark my words, Winry, once Al gets his body back, I am never going to let you be alone again.”

Winry nodded earnestly, her eyes glistening. “I will wait for you until that day, Edward.”


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Edward slept in Winry’s room with her; this had become commonplace when the brothers came home. Edward easily slipped into bed with her, their lips finding each other in the dark as soon as he did. They kissed each other affectionately, Edward tenderly caressing her body through her night shirt. He moved his lips to kiss her forehead, his hand trailing up to pet her hair carefully. “You sleepy?” he asked her.

Winry shook her head. “I want to spend every moment with you that I possibly can.”

Ed kissed her lips. “I feel the same way.” He sighed, gingerly threading his fingers through her hair. “But we have to get some sleep.”

Winry pouted slightly, nuzzling against Ed comfortably. Ed stroked her hair until he was sure that she was asleep. He held her close to him, unable to sleep, himself. He had too many thoughts in his head- like the fact that he still hadn’t been able to get Al’s body back. It had been nearly five years since they had left, and Al still didn’t have his body to show for it. Would they ever be able to get his body back, and come back home? 

It was rare for Ed to have doubts or be overwhelmed with pity, but that’s what he was feeling as he breathed in the smell of daffodils and baby powder. Ed finally closed his eyes, trying to move his thoughts to the smell of home, the softness of her hair, and the warmth of her body against his. He could worry about everything else in the morning.

“I’m going to have to make an entirely new leg.” Winry nodded to herself after examining Ed’s leg for the third time in a row. “You’ve grown again.”  
Ed nodded as Winry went into the closet, fumbling through pieces and parts of automail before she pulled out a spare leg. She sat on the bed next to Ed, tenderly running her hands over his thigh, just above his automail. Ed chuckled slightly, remembering when she had been working on his leg and he got the most embarrassing erection of his life. Now, however, Winry was intentionally trying to work him up. Ed closed his eyes and leaned his head back, relaxing as Winry’s hand slipped under the hem of his boxer briefs and touched his bare skin.

He grunted lightly, feeling himself beginning to grow erect. Winry’s lips touched his own, and his hand found the nape of her neck as her touch moved from under the hem to the top waistband. She slipped her hand underneath easily, carefully groping his cock. He moaned into her kiss, arching his body up to meet her hand. He pulled away and teasingly asked, “Is this part of your routine examination?”

Winry pulled back and winked at him. “Only for you, Ed.” She planted another kiss on his lips before moving further down on the bed, situating herself between his legs. She sprung his erection free from his underwear, and teasingly licked the tip. Ed leaned his head back and moaned, his body shuddering as he felt her warmth envelop his length. He watched as her head bobbed, not failing to notice her breasts shaking along with her body. He exhaled deeply, watching, and wishing that she was close enough that he could touch them.

“W-Winry?”

Winry paused, staring at him with her blue eyes wide. “Could you…Could you come up here and take your shirt off?” Ed found himself blush profusely as his own words. “I-If you’re up here and use your hand, then maybe I could…touch you?”

Winry smiled warmly and nodded, first moving up and giving Ed a kiss. “Don’t be embarrassed to tell me what you want, Ed.” She chastised him before leaning back and pulling her tube top over her head. There they were- right in front of him. He reached out and groped them carefully. Soft and warm, pillowy and perfect. He closed his eyes as Winry pressed their lips together, her hand snaking down to touch his length, still moist from her mouth. He squeezed her soft flesh carefully, moaning into her mouth as he did so. He was too enthralled with her bosom to even be embarrassed by the noise.

Ed gasped as Winry’s mouth left his, travelling down to his neck and suckling gently. His gasp turned into a moan as he teased her nipples, feeling his lower stomach beginning to tighten up. “I’m going to-“He moaned, arching his hips up into her touch. “Ah, Winry…” he panted as he came, squeezing her breasts as she pumped him through his orgasm. He threw his head back, breathing shakily as his pressure uncoiled, and releasing waves of pleasure. When he began to come down, he sighed deeply, satisfied as he could be. He watched as Winry moved from the bed, fetching a nearby towel and wiping up the mess he had made. “Thank you.” He whispered, his face growing warm.

Winry tenderly pulled concealed his shrinking penis again, and sat on the bed with Ed. Ed nuzzled into her touch as her hand found its way to his cheek. It was warm and soft, gentle and perfect. She leaned down and kissed his lips before moving her hand from his face and bringing it down to his automail leg. 

“Alright,” She muttered, “Time to get down to business.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to want to end me for how I left this chapter. The next chapter is on its way, I promise.

“It’s going to be okay, Winry. We’re going to come home.”

Those were the words that Edward left Winry with, as the Promised Day was fast approaching. He didn’t want to leave her- he knew she was absolutely terrified of losing him. But, Ed had a country to save, and Al’s body to get back. He pressed his lips to hers one last time before leaving, and nuzzled into her neck. He breathed in the smell of baby powder and daffodils, and vowed to remember that moment anytime he faced danger. He would get through it, and he would get Al’s body back. And then, they would come home.

“Dummies! Welcome home.”

That’s what Winry had said to the two of them. She tackled them to the ground, crying from the pure joy of seeing them both. That’s what Winry had said to the two of them, but Ed felt her hot breath in his ear. “You kept your promise, Ed. Thank you.” He held her tightly, feeling the warmth of her body on top of them, and his brother’s warmth beside him. This was real. It was over. Everything was going to be alright now.

Granny and Alphonse we still downstairs, talking and drinking tea, when Ed followed Winry up the stairs. He had barely stepped into Winry’s bedroom when she flung herself into his arms, pressing him against the closed door. “I am so, so proud of you.” She whispered. “The both of you. I knew the two of you would find a way.”

Ed held her closely, now with two hands to touch her with- with one, he ran his fingers through her hair, and with the other, he rubbed her back. “I am never going to leave you again, Winry. I swear it.” He shut his eyes, leaning his head back against the door. He let the tears that he dare not shed in front of Al and Granny stream down his face, as a small gasp escaped his lips. 

He was so grateful- so relieved, so humbled. He allowed Winry to touch his cheeks, moving his face so that they locked eyes. He didn’t stop crying, and she didn’t try to wipe away his tears. She stared at him, and he kept his eyes locked with hers. Her blue eyes were pure and caring; the necklace he had given her still hung loyally around her neck. This was everything he had always kept in- he was able to let it out now. He let Winry see the most vulnerable depths of himself, and when he was calm enough, he took her cheeks into his own hands. “I love you, Winry. I’m in love with you.”

Winry didn’t miss a beat. “I’m in love with you, Edward.” She said it so easily; the truth of the words sliding out of her mouth as if they had been waiting to come out. She wiped the remanence of Ed’s tears with her hands before bringing her lips to his. He moved his lips over hers easily- this felt different than all the other times they had kissed. There was a new undertone, a new spark, a new passion. Ed slid his hands down her neck, to her shoulders, and then down to her waist. He skillfully led her over to the bed, their lips still connected for the short trip.

As soon as Winry was gently pressed against the bed and Ed found himself on top of her, it all became so real to him. He pulled away from her lips to lean back and look at her- her blonde hair was splayed over the bedspread, mouth parted and cheeks pink. Her eyes were wide and waiting, and her clothing in disarray. “You are beautiful, Winry.” He told her. His hand moved to her face, and he lightly caressed her soft skin with the back of his hand. “Perfect.” He murmured, more to himself than to her. Winry’s hand rose to meet his, gently intertwining their fingers. Edward gladly held onto her hand as he brought his mouth back to hers, feeling her tongue pressing at his lips.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Ed let Winry’s slip into his mouth. She explored the cavern thoroughly, and her free hand slid underneath Ed’s shirt. He made a noise of contentment as she ran her warm hand over his chest and stomach, and they broke their kiss and unclasped their hands in order for Ed to slip his shirt off. Ed hovered above Winry as she ran her hands over his torso, tenderly squeezing his traps, his arms, his sides. She smiled up at him and began undoing the buttons of her top. Once she was exposed, Ed leaned down and delicately kissed the space in between her cleavage. “Beautiful.” He repeated.

Winry’s top was shed and her bra unhooked and tossed to the floor. Ed grasped her breasts with two hands, now, and Winry moaned. Ed was already tight in the pants, but her moaning made his discomfort grow even more. Still, Ed wanted to take his time and relish every second of their experience. He knew that was how Winry wanted it, as well. Her hands slowly moved down Ed’s torso, skillfully unbuckling his belt. She yanked it from the loops and tossed it aside, and Ed moved his hands down to her pants. His mouth found the waistband of them, and he kissed the area just above it, in the space between her hip bones. Winry made a soft noise as he did so, and Ed planted another kiss there in response.

Edward unbuttoned her pants and Winry assisted him in their removal by shimmying out of them. Ed kissed her white panties, letting his mouth linger on the fabric-covered mound for a moment before shedding his own pants. Both in their underwear and nothing more, Ed slid in between her legs and pressed his erection against her sex. Their lips found each other’s again, pressing against one another ardently. Ed felt a familiar need growing in his gut, and this time, he knew he didn’t have to suppress it. He kissed Winry passionately, feeling her arching herself against his erection and moaning into his mouth at the friction. He pulled away from her mouth and murmured, “I love you so much, Winry Rockbell.”

“I love you, Edward Elric.” Edward took a moment, pausing to look at her. She was pure, virginal, and ready to give herself to him. They had both waited so long for this. He breathed carefully and pressed his forehead against hers. “Make love to me, Ed.” Winry whispered, her breath dancing onto his lips.

He didn’t dare wait another second. His hands found her panties, slipping them down and tossing them onto the floor. His boxers were next, there he was, in between the legs of her naked body, naked and exposed, himself. He looked at her form- pale, supple, and perfect. Round breasts, toned stomach, a wanting expression painting her face. He leaned down so that their faces were nearly touching, one hand balancing him and the other gripping the base of his member. “Equivalent exchange.” He whispered. “You give me yourself, and I give you myself.”

“Yes, Edward.” Winry breathed. “Take me.”


	11. Chapter 11

A wet warmth consumed him as he slid inside of her. Never had he imagined it could feel this good- a shudder ran through him. She was tight, and she gasped as he pushed himself inside. Edward froze, letting her adjust to him. “Does it hurt?” He asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

Winry exhaled a ragged breath and whispered, “Just for a second.” Her lips found Ed’s, and Ed felt her begin to move her hips. He moaned into the kiss at the sensation- every nerve of his sex was being stimulated at once. It felt warmth, safe, and inviting. The warm sensation coursed through his entire body, his veins lighting up with her comforting embrace. Her lips pressed against his fervently, and her hands were wrapped loosely around his neck. This is what love feels like, Edward thought to himself. This is a physical representation of our love for one another. It felt absolutely blissful.

Edward rocked his hips, moaning as they pulled from each other’s lips. Winry was moaning, too, and making other noises that made Ed’s heart race- gasping, sighing, and groaning. Ed’s body was burning with desire and passion. He felt feelings that he had never felt before, almost as if he had become a new person. Finally, he was home. He was with Winry, the woman of his dreams. His childhood sweetheart, the love of his life. He leaned back enough to stare at her face- her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed red, and her mouth opened partially to let her soft noises escape. Her ample bosom was bouncing as he thrust into her, the jeweled heart necklace sliding between her breasts. She was perfect, almost angelic. Everything was now perfection in Ed’s world.

He rocked into her more quickly, noticing her gasping becoming more frequent. “Does it feel good, Winry?” He panted, as he felt his stomach beginning to coil.

Winry opened her eyes, and he got lost in the seas of blue. “It’s just like you said, Edward. Amazing.” She grabbed the back of his neck carefully, pulling his face back down to hers. She didn’t kiss him, but instead buried her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath, hot and shallow, on his skin. It sent a shiver through his body. Winry moaned as she came, one hand gripping the back of his neck and the other fisting his hair, but not hard enough to hurt. Ed quickened his thrusting as she rode out her orgasm, and he felt her tantalizing moans pressing into his neck. He was so close to coming undone himself.

Her walls tightening around his member became too much for him, and just as her orgasm ended and her breathing became more regular, Ed pulled himself from her. He stroked himself to finish, his juices spilling onto Winry’s stomach. He felt himself unraveling completely, every fiber of his being floating above his body. He shuddered and moaned with his release, the pressure in his belly finally uncoiling. As he came back to life, he panted heavily. He grabbed the first nearby piece of cloth- his shirt- and wiped his fluids from Winry. He tossed the shirt aside, wasting no time lying down with Winry. They became intertwined with each other- a tangle of mostly flesh, and one leg of automail. He held Winry close to him, burying his face in the top of her head. “Daffodils and baby powder.”

“Hmm?”

He hadn’t realized that he said it out loud. Chuckling lightly, he pulled back to look Winry in the eyes. “Daffodils and baby powder.” He said, kissing her forehead. Ever since we were children, you have always smelled the same, especially your hair. It smells of daffodils and baby powder.” Ed took a deep breath and added, “For the past six years, that’s always the smell that came to mind whenever I thought of home.”

Winry’s eyes rippled as they grew wet, and her hand touched Ed’s cheek tenderly. “You are my home, too, Edward.”


End file.
